


I am Toni

by Leikio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Tony Stark - Freeform, Genderswap, Lady Loki, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio
Summary: inspired by buying_the_space_farm FanfictionThor make Loki meet one of his friend and hope they will get along.Loki is pissed because she didn't want to date one of Thor stupid jocks.But ... Suprise :)





	I am Toni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buying_the_space_farm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Toni, for short](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992289) by [buying_the_space_farm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm). 

> I take great pleasure to draw this little comic !   
This story is just soo cute ! It's make me melt so much!

Here is the Art i promise to Buying_the_space_farm !   
Hope it's good enough for ya ! 


End file.
